Memories Of A Lost Love One-Shot AroOC
by ThePhantomWriterOfParis
Summary: Aro remembers a lost human lover after Edward asks for his death.A twist at the end. Continued on as a separate story called A Lost Lover Returned.


**Just a little one-shot I wrote about Aro Volturi . Sulpica doesn't exist. If you think I should write the full story of what happened before ( or after ) please say so.  
I don't own Twilight or the Volturi , but I own the plot of the one-shot and Amelie .  
THERE'S A LITTLE TWIST AT THE END : )  
Memories Of A Lost Love – Told in third point of view .**  
He walks down these hall , the halls of the castle he owns , his mind on only one thing , which is rare.  
Her, Amelie. His mate, whom he had not seen in about a hundred and forty years.  
Edward Cullen had come today , asking to die as his mate did. Aro remembered asking Caius for the same fate, that time when the pain of losing her couldn't be numbed. Aro remembered being refused. If Aro couldn't have his happy ending , why should Edward Cullen ?  
Aro closes his eyes , he can see her so perfectly , her blonde hair , her green eyes , her perfect face , her perfection in every way .It was as if she was there. He continues walking with his eyes closed through the empty halls to his chambers, where her scent could sometimes still be smelt.  
He opens his eyes, finding himself in front of the door of the one room he hasn't dared to open in a hundred and forty years. It was the door to her tries to stop his hand as it went for the brass doorknob. It was no use , he has to go in now. He can't help it.  
The room was as beautiful as the day it was she moved in. Gold, whites and pinks covered the area , beautiful baroque patterns drawn all over the walls and the oranate dressing table in the corner , all her belongings in the same place as they were the day she eyes carefully trace the painting of her that hung that is hung on the wall , it does no real justice to her beauty. A box lays on the dressing table , centuries of dust covering it .He walksover to it , and with shaking hands , wipes the dust of it. It was one of the musical boxes he had given her in their early days , when she lived in the Opera House. He opens it.  
Inside he finds a collective amount of things. There is her hair comb , several letters from her mother and a necklace , pure gold. Underneath these items there is a book he remembers as her diary. Of course , she had told him many times not to touch her most sacred possession , and he did as told. Even now , when he knew there was no chance on Earth that Amelie was alive , he still cant bring it to himself to read the diary.  
He holds the diary carefully , not opening it and not intending to. A photograph falls out.  
It's the one they took when he first came to the Opera Populaire in 1870, when he and his brothers were the nighttime patrons of the opera arts , it was just after Carlisle Cullen left. It was new years eve and Amelie was the star that night , to but it mildly. Lets say there was quite a lot of attention brought to her after her performance. She had caught the eye of many young suitors and mostly , Aro.  
She was eighteen.  
She was stubborn , she was childish , and to Aro she was perfect. She came to Volterra not too long after to live in the castle with the rest of Aros' family . It was the night before they were wed when she disappeared. Everyone was out feeding separately. Jane was left to take care of her , but nonetheless Amelie somehow disappeared. Even Demetris power couldn't help them at the time. Jane hasn't been the same since.  
Aro tries to keep his mind of her , to keep himself distracted . It usually works , most of the time. But if the Volturi Leader has a second spare , his mind goes back to the love he lost so long ago , to god knows who.  
Jane stands outside the door , silent and unmoving , though her Leader can still sense her . He ignores her precense as pain continues to flow through him. He knows how Marcus feels.  
" Master " she says quitetly , her voice barely audible to herself let alone Aro.  
He continues to stare at the photo graph , black and white the figures barely visible after all these years. Her beauty is undeniable, even through the bad quality of the photograph.  
The managers of the Opera House were very pleased with her that night. Her press awaited her the next day outside the Opera , she greeted them with grace and modesty. Many asked that day if she would sing again , only to be answered in silence.  
But she did. That night , to be exact. Her eyes seemed to have not moved from Aro or his brothers and Athena , who had accompanied then that day after hearing of the new Opera singer.  
He brought her a gift , as congratulations. It was a gold necklace , the one that still lay in her music box. It was the first of many gifts.  
" Master " Jane says again , hoping not to be ignored again. It pains her to see her master like this , in pain.  
" Yes ,Jane" relief floods Jane as she ensures he will be ok , that it won't be like the last time he stepped in this room  
" Master , they've found something " he knows what she means. A mission he set out over a hundred and forty years ago to find her , and they only find something now. Impossible , she was still human when she disappeared , she couldn't be alive now. It must be her body they've found  
"And what is it they've found ?" Aro says overly calm , though he is curious to where the body was found and swears if there is a vampires scent attached , the vampire will suffer greatly.  
" Me " a beautiful voice floods her room as a tall , blonde , red eyed vampire all too familiar to Aro is standing at the doorway , her . She was too familiar.  
Amelie.  
Amelie was a vampire  
**THE END ... FOR NOW  
Nice one-shot .. I have officially made it into a short story , just chekc out my profile and its there. Its called ' A Lost Lover Returned' :D enjoy and review :) **


End file.
